


Balance

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kagakurowhiteday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They spent their first anniversary in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

They spent their first anniversary in bed. 

Kagami wasn’t really experienced in the whole relationship department, so he wasn’t sure how anniversaries were supposed to go in the first place (given that this was his first one ever anyway), but when Kuroko rolled over in the morning and snuggled into his side, crazy bedhead and all, saying that he didn’t want to move and suggesting they just stay where they were, Kagami couldn’t think of a better way to spend it. They were lucky enough that this year it fell on a weekend, and this seemed like the best way to take advantage of that. 

So that was exactly what they did. They didn’t leave bed, save for getting up to get food, trips to the bathroom, and a shower than ended in a second round of sex, even though the first one was what wound them up in the shower in the first place. Maybe some wouldn’t consider that the most romantic anniversary on the planet, but in Kagami’s mind, it was perfect. They’d spent the entire day curled up in each others arms not doing a damn thing but being together. 

Right now, Kuroko was curled against his side, head on his chest, napping. Kagami felt comfortable and content in this position, but not necessarily all that sleepy at the moment, so he instead settled for watching him sleep against him for a little while. Kuroko’s face was peaceful, blue eyes closed, lips slightly parted, hair slightly mussed, not yet having returned to it’s crazy bedhead state after that shower. He looked like he didn’t have a single care in the world. He looked…cute. Then again, Kagami could argue that he was cute on a regular basis pretty easily, but that wasn’t the point. 

Kuroko made a soft noise and nuzzled against him in his sleep before settling again and Kagami felt a warmth spread throughout him at the action. A small smile crossed his lips before he paused and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead, careful to be gentle enough not to wake him, wanting to let him sleep on. As he returned to just watching him, he couldn’t help but think about how Kuroko had come into his life and filled a gap that he didn’t know even existed until one day he was just _there_. How fitting, right? 

Truth was, Kagami didn’t have a whole lot of people in his life to begin with. His dad always had to work, and while Kagami didn’t hold that against him, it made things pretty lonely after what happened with his mom. Since it was just him and his dad after that point, his dad had to take care of the both of them somehow, so it took long hours and a lot of work. Which meant more often than not, Kagami was on his own. 

There’d been a nanny when he was younger, but Kagami didn’t like her. She didn’t speak Japanese, and Kagami’s English wasn’t good enough at that time to express himself in a way she would have understood. Not to mention when he’d discovered basketball and wanted to go play, she wouldn’t let him go, keeping him him close and not really allowing him to go very far by himself. He’d fought his father the whole way on the whole nanny thing, and eventually he just gave up. Maybe he should have been more grateful that his father was putting in so much effort to find someone decent to look after him, and not given him so much grief, but he was a kid, right? He honestly didn’t completely understand at the time.

Then there was Tatsuya and Alex, and they played pretty important roles in his life, of course. He spent a lot of time with them both, but they had their own lives and their own families. When they couldn’t be with him, when other obligations called, or they were busy with their own families, Kagami was by himself. For a long time, Kagami was pretty sure he didn’t mind it. If anything he’d grown to just accept that that’s the way things were. So much so, he didn’t put up a fuss when his father told him that he’d be returning to Japan alone after all. After the fight he’d had with Himuro, he wasn’t sure he’d had much left in America anyway, and he wasn’t sure that he was going to have much in Japan either. 

He’d been really, _really_ wrong about that, of course, but he didn’t know that at the time.

When nothing felt right, he’d turned to what he’d always turned to when things just seemed messed up: basketball. When he looked at it, he was kind of glad he hadn’t realized back then that it’d become something a coping mechanism because of Himuro, because, at that time, that might have taken away the ability to use it to handle what was going on in his life because a good portion of his upset was because of what happened _with_ Himuro. Instead, thankfully, instinct took over and he did exactly what Himuro and Alex had essentially taught him to do without really realizing it: find friends, and his way, through basketball. 

That’s where everything started. 

He didn’t really get his chance until he started at Seirin, having come into his last year in middle school in Japan in the middle of their school year when he’d left America, so when he arrived at the practically brand new high school, he knew that joining a basketball team was exactly what he wanted to do, no matter what. He honestly had no idea what he’d expected when he first joined up, but having Kuroko looking up at him with big blue eyes, telling him he’d be the shadow to his light, wasn’t part of it. _Falling in love with him, those big blue eyes, and that straight forward nature admittedly wasn’t part of it either_ , but when it happened, everything else seemed to click into place, even if he hadn’t realized that he was falling until it was already much too late to turn back. 

He guessed it was kind of easy to not realize, especially at first. It started out kind of slow, then picked up speed. In those early days, he found himself spending more and more time with Kuroko. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were pretty much together every moment they could get, even before they’d confessed or even really come to discover how they felt about each other. They were each others constant support, a safe place, and even if they teased each other about being embarrassing or bickered, they came to know that if they needed anything they could go to the other no matter what. That trust became unbreakable.

Having something like that…something that consistent, that constant, that was kind of new to Kagami in a way. His father, Himuro, and Alex were all constants in his life in their own ways, but this was so different from that. Kagami didn’t know if he could accurately describe it. The truth was, Kuroko became so stabilizing, and Kagami wasn’t sure he even realized how much. Kuroko calmed him, made him think before doing something stupid, balanced him…so much so that it was now to the point that just having Kuroko next to him evened him out. Just having him here right this moment with the weight of his head against his chest and his soft breathing gave Kagami a sense of peace that he wasn’t sure he could obtain any other way. Not even when he went to the court to blow off some steam. It just didn’t compare. 

These days, Kagami felt himself having less of an explosive reaction to things, even when he was irritated. He found himself taking a deep breath and trying to find a new angle from which to approach a problem. He let a lot of things he wouldn’t before slide, choosing his battles a bit more wisely. He’d grown up quite a bit in their time together, and he knew that the person sleeping so peacefully in his arms now was to thank for a large part of that. 

He was more than just a partner, a companion, a best friend, a boyfriend…he was his better half. His balance. 

Kagami didn’t have a whole lot of people in his life, but Kuroko had quickly become one of the most important people in it, and for very, very good reason…and he found himself thankful. Thankful they met, thankful for the way Kuroko filled in all the places where he didn’t even know he was missing something, thankful they were together now, curled up in each others arms, having spent their entire day that way. 

He was just…grateful. Grateful in so many ways. 

Kagami closed his eyes, his mind swirling with all these thoughts, nuzzling into Kuroko’s hair, breathing in the scent of the shampoo they share (even though, in his mind, it always seemed to smell better on Kuroko than it did himself), murmuring a quiet ‘thank you’ into the soft blue strands. Kuroko slept on but shifted a little in his sleep with another small noise, cuddling into his chest again, causing Kagami to smile, once again reassured that spending the day in bed was probably one of the best ways to spend an anniversary ever. Reassured that this was exactly how things should be.

He also told himself that as soon as Kuroko woke from his nap, he’d find a way to thank him properly.

Until then, he’d continue to hold him close, letting him sleep on as they laid here together, feeling a whole host of things. Protective, in love, but most of all…just grateful.


End file.
